


stress-relief

by Killermanatee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cadets, Creampie, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Semi-Public Sex, Young Pike, kinky piketober, upskirt, vaginal finegring, young Una
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: Chris and Una have their own way of dealing with the stress of being Starfleet cadets.(Day 6 of kinky Piketober)





	stress-relief

“Be quiet, damn it,” One hisses over her shoulder.

Chris grins and forcefully snaps his hips forward, making her arms strain as she’s supporting herself against the wall.

“Can’t help it. It’s been weeks,” he groans into her neck.

One turns her head back around and widens her stance slightly, pushing out her ass to let Chris sink into her even deeper.

“Trust me, I know.” And boy, does she ever. She could have found herself someone else - not like Starfleet isn’t full of young, adventurous personnel - but she’s been so busy ever since they went on board; her continuous competition with Chris for the best evaluations keeping her on her toes. Still, it’s hard to believe she’d ever _not_ find time for sex.

Chris’ hands are firm on her waist, holding up her skirt. Someone in Starfleet must have an interesting sense of humor, putting already hormonal cadets in skirts _this_ short. While One usually opts for the pants, she has to admit the skirts at least make for easy access in times of need.

Like right now, as Chris is thrusting into her, an hour into gamma shift in the back corner of cargo bay two. Maybe the combination of their overconfident characters is on the side of volatile, because they both love risks just a bit too much and one day it’s going to get them caught.

If only that wasn’t half the thrill.

“Come on, big shot,” she spurs him on, “I don’t have all night and you better plan on making me come.”

“Oh please. Like I ever leave you hanging.”

He’s such a bastard. A really hot, well-equipped bastard.

Chris thrusts faster, the wet slap of skin on skin starting to ring in One’s ears. Damn the atrocious acoustics in this place. They should stick to jefferies tubes. Not much space, but at least much less of an echo.

Time to speed things up a little. She tenses her muscles around Chris’ cock and his instant “Oh fuck yes!” is proof enough that it’s getting the job done. Within a few well-timed contractions Chris is losing his rhythm and then muffles his groan against her shoulder when he comes. His breath is hot on her back, his forehead resting heavily on her nape.

But she doesn’t have any patience for him to take his good long while to get down from his orgasmic high, not while she’s left hanging. Knowing how sensitive he gets after orgasm, she tenses again, which makes him hiss.

“Damn it, give a man a moment to recover.” His voice is rough, and she loves that he’s so easy to play. He may refuse to admit it, but she’s got him wrapped around her finger. Ensign Christopher Pike is just a man after all.

Her smug grin is wiped off her face when one of his hands comes around her hip, strong fingers sliding confidently right over her clit. Fuck, that’s just the pressure she’s craving. She doesn’t even register that he is pulling his cock out, at least not until he fully cups her sex. And - _oh!_ \- he’s keeping his cum from running out, using it to get her even more wet and it’s so fucking perfectly obscene.

She catches herself just in time to keep her knees from buckling. Chris pushes his other hand between her legs from behind, smearing their mixed juices all over her sex, pushing it back into her with strong, confident fingers.

“Not so chatty now, huh?” he taunts her and she wants to make a snide remark, say something really smart along the lines of…

“Oh fuck yes.”

Yeah, smart is not going to happen, not when he uses that exact moment to rub his slick fingers around the muscles of her anus.

“Thought so.” He slowly pushes his finger into the tight channel and knowing that he’s using his own cum as lube makes her slap her hand against the metal wall in desperate hopes to not fall apart instantly.

Damn it, she hates that arrogant smart-ass. She hates that he is so eager to fuck her anywhere, that he has a body to die for, that he has such a perfect cock. She hates those goddamn talented fingers, that know so expertly how to take her apart, and she especially hates how she loses all sense of time and place when he’s making her come.

It’s hard to breathe, to stand up, to focus on anything that isn’t the thrust of fingers inside her pussy, her ass, the pressure on her clit. All the sensations blur together in pure ecstasy, heat spiraling faster and faster and then she tumbles over the edge of her climax, her legs shaking, nails scraping over the metal bulkhead, throat feeling suspiciously raw.

Chris teases her through, prolongs her shudders as she very, _very _slowly comes back down until he gently pulls his hands away from her oversensitive body.

Still breathing hard, she turns and leans back against the bulkhead to regain her composure and watches Chris casually wipe his hands on his undershirt. He tucks his flaccid cock back in before zipping up his fly and smooths out his uniform. If it wasn’t for the light sheen of sweat and the color on his cheeks he’d almost look presentable.

It must be the endorphins, because she pants “Let’s do this again sometime soon” past her dry lips.

He gives her a grin that’s entirely too smug. “Sure. But next time you may want to try to be a bit more quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am following [this](https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list) lovely list of Kinktober prompts.
> 
> Big, big, thanks to [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/works) for all the hours she has invested in my kinky musings. <3
> 
> After this I won't be able to keep up with daily Kinktober fics. I am really upset about not meeting my goal, but have to accept that the idea of writing a fic/ficlet for every day was just not compatible with my life.  
There are still more in the works, some of them even completely finished. The others will just have to wait until I find the time to complete them.


End file.
